1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of content distribution systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for content based notification using hierarchical groups.
2. Background
Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of content (data) to a large number of terminals (subscribers) is a complicated problem. Therefore, it is very important for network administrators, content retailers, and service providers to have a way that allows networked devices to easily and efficiently receive content and/or other network services.
In current content delivery/media distribution systems where large amounts of content are delivered, it would be advantageous to be able to notify users of certain events related to content of interest. For example, a baseball fan might be interested in particular highlights like scoring plays, or a stockbroker might be interested in certain market events. Such a notification should require minimal device power so that it is suitable for use in wireless distribution systems. Unfortunately, current notification systems deliver messages having large payloads. These systems are not designed to conserve device power, and so are not suitable for use in wireless network applications.
Therefore, what is needed is an efficient system that operates to notify users of content of interest in such a way as to conserve device power.